


Soulmates?

by saigerrr



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Brock is sad in the beginning, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, thats about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saigerrr/pseuds/saigerrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian - Terroriser<br/>Brock - Moo Snuckel </p><p>Summary: Everyone had a soul mate. They were born with a tattoo of the first thing their soul mate would say to them. Brock's said "hey I'm Brian.". Brian's said "Um hey. I'm Brock.". When you meet your soul mate, your tattoo disappears. Brock is now 17 years old and he hasn't met his soul mate yet. He is starting to think that he won't meet his soul mate at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

(Brock's Pov)

I am currently in my room right now getting ready for the first day of school tomorrow. I'm a little nervous because I might be able to meet my soul mate. I've had this tattoo on my forearm all my life since I was real little of what he will say to me. Yes, my soul mate is a guy. His name is Brian. I wonder what he will be like. All of these thought are running through my head. Like 'what if he hates me?' 'What if I never meet him?'. I sighed as I climbed into my bed that night and my last thought before drifting into sleep is ' What if...'. 

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

I wake up and look at the clock. It's 6:30 in the morning. I get up and get ready for school. I get ready, eat breakfast and start walking to school. I get there and see my friends Evan and Tyler I walk up to them and smile. "Hey Guys." "Hey Brock." The both said. "So how was your summer guys?" "Great. I met my soul mate. His name is Jonathan." "I met my soul mate too. His name is Craig." "Oh that's great guys." I sighed sadly. "Don't get sad Brock, you'll meet your soul mate one day. And hey, I heard that there is a new kid in school. Maybe he'll be your soul mate." "I doubt it." He heard the bell ring. "Evan we gotta get to class. See you later Tyler!" See ya!" And we start running to our first class.


	2. Chapter Two

(Still Brock's Pov)  
We get to class and sit in the back, Evan sits in front of me. We start talking. We talked for like 20 minutes before the teacher came in. The teacher walks in with this really, really attractive guy. "Okay class we have a new student. His name is Brian so be nice and if he needs help, you help him." My eyes just got really wide. "Brain go sit by Brock. Brock raise your hand so he knows who you are." I raise my hand and he smiles and walks to the seat next to me. "Hey I'm Brian" "Um hey, I'm Brock." Just then, I feel a sharp pain in my arm and look down. My tattoo is disappearing. I look to Brian and the same thing is happening to him. The teacher is sitting at the board teaching about some novel not looking at us. So I lean forward and tap Evan until he turns around. "Yeah Brock?" I lift my arm and show him my arm where the tattoo is disappearing. He looks at me, smiles and nods towards Brian silently saying to talk to him. I nervously turn toward Brian and look at him getting ready to speak. I hope I don't get too nervous to talk to him about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyeeeee   
> I hope this wasn't too short   
> I'm trying to make the chapters long but I'm having trouble doing that.   
> I hope you guys enjoyed though.   
> There shall be more out.


	3. Chapter Three

We are both staring at each other. We stared for a good few minutes until one of us says something. "So.... you're my soulmate." "Yeah..." he smiles brightly at me. I blush."Meet me at lunch Brock. We can figure this out." "Okay" the bell rings and we go to our next class.  
History.   
I hate history.   
But Evan is with me so that's good.  
We end up talking all period through notes.   
About what you ask?   
What do y'all think?   
We're talking about Brian of course. 

Skip to lunch. 

I get out of class and go to lunch. As soon as I walk in someone grabs my arm and drags me outside, to the football field and under the bleachers. I look up and see Brian I smile. He smiles back. "Um.. hey." "Hey Brock." "How are you?" "Are you really asking that? I met my soulmate today. I'm fantastic." A smile crept onto my face. "So how is this going to work Brock?" We thought for a good five minutes. "How about this. We go on a few dates and see how this turns out." "Okay. That sounds good." He leans in to kiss me but I turn my head so his lips hit my cheek. "What was that for?" "No kissing until the first date." "Ugh... fine." I smirk and start to walk away. "Wait!" I stop. "Yes, Brian?" "Meet me in the front of the school on friday." I smile and say "okay" answer I walk away. 

I cannot wait until Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again... I hope this wasn't too short.   
> I hope you enjoyed! Chapter Four will be out soon!!   
> That's about it. Bye!   
> P.S. if you have a requestfor me to write something, ask me and I'll write it! Just include a ship and a summary.   
> Now that's really it. Byyyyeeeeee!!   
> -Saigerrr


	4. Chapter Four

Brock - Moo Snuckel   
Brian - Terroriser

Brian's not gonna be in this one, he'll be in the next one though :)

Wednesday? Let's say it's Wednesday and the last chapters were Monday.   
(Brock's Pov)   
I'm sitting in Algebra class waiting for it to start, thinking,   
2 days. 2 days til I meet Brian in front of the school. We still see each other passing through the halls and in class and we talk but it's small talk. 

I wonder what we are doing on Friday. 

I get pulled out of my thoughts by Evan as he sits down next to me 

"So how's Brian?"

"Good. We have small talk here and there. Him and I are doing something on Friday." 

"Really? What?"

"I'm not sure, he just told me to meet him in the front of the school after school on Friday." 

"Huh. Well definitely tell me what happens."

"I will. So anyway how's your soulmate doing?"

"Good. Him and I have been going on a few dates. I think we can be considered a couple now." 

"That's awesome! Tyler and i have to meet him sometime."

"Definitely. Actually he goes here maybe I'll invite him to eat with us tomorrow ate lunchtime." 

"Sounds good." 

After I said that, class began and we started learning.

~Time Skip~

It was lunchtime and I was sitting with Tyler and Evan. Talking about basically the same thing Evan and I talked about in Algebra. But this time we are talking about Tyler and his soulmate.

(A/N: So I changed it up, instead of H2OCat and VanLadd, it'll just be H2OVanoss and MiniCat.) 

"So how''s your soulmate?"

" Good. He doesn't talk a lot though. He's kinda shy. But when he does talk, he talks a lot. But he's great, you guys should meet him." 

"Does he go here?"

"Nah, he's home schooled, maybe we can all hang out or go on a triple date." 

"Yeah, Definitely. Brock gotta date his for a little bit first though." 

"first date is happening on Friday so"

"good luck on that bud, don't brockward"

"no promises."

After that, we all sat in a comfortable silence eating our lunches.

 

I wonder how Brian's day is going..

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed! Chapter five will be out soon! 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for the book go ahead and suggest them! 
> 
> Talk to y'all later 
> 
> Byyyyyyeeeeee!! :3
> 
> -Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Ello! I hope y'all enjoyed. There will be lots of chapters but I don't know how many yet.   
> Updates might be slow. They might not. It depends on how I feel.   
> That's it.   
> I hope you enjoyed! Bye!!   
> P.S. sorry it's so short! Chapters should be longer from now on!   
> -Saigerrr


End file.
